Moonlight Dances and Drunken Thoughts
by CheveronChick
Summary: With a brief pause from the constant assaults on their Kingdom, the elves of Mirkwood find time for a birthday celebration, and Legolas finds time to ponder his feelings for a certain Elleth, who might or might not have had to much to drink One-shot. Rated teen simply because there is drinking involved, and im over paranoid.


**Hello, hello, hello. Welcome to my story. **

**For those who have never read anything written by me before, there is a brief summary of Ava's existence on my profile for those who are interested. Its not necasary to read though, for this particular story. **

**I own nothing, except the elves I have created. (Even though I wish I could own middle earth) **

** Enjoy! **

From where I am seated with my father I can see her, dancing with anyone who asks. I am too far away to hear her joyous laughter as Tzipora twirls her expertly, and dips her, before she is stolen away by another Elf whom I do not recognize, but one that she must know. I am shocked upon seeing her new dance partner, Cirdan, who had been the Captain of the Archers for as long as I could remember, and now the leader of my father's army. He is a stern, hardworking elf, that has seen far more bloodshed spilt on his order than anyone should that has no doubt added to the aged sadness that gleam in his eyes. However, seeing him now, I never would have guessed any of that as he bows deeply to Ava, and holds out his hand to her.

With a laugh, she bows back and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her away from the other Elf that I don't know and into the center of the 'dance floor'. For once, we have a brief respite from the constant attacks on our Kingdom, and my father wasted no time holding a celebration for Ava's upcoming birthday. Since it is mid-summer, it is held outside in a large field just beyond the archery ranges, where candles of strewn from tree's and there are giant fires burning to light the way as it grows darker.

Even from here I can tell she's probably a little too much to drink, as her face and neck are flushed more than they should be, and her grin is a little too big. Though she doesn't stumble, and she dances as graceful as she ever had, so it is not yet time for me to put her to bed just yet.

Tzipora's, girlfriend or friend or whatever she is to him that none of us have quite figured out, separates from him and decided she would like a dance with Ava. Both Elleths have been friends for years, and she is one of Ava closets friends, so instead of questioning looks they receive only smiles as they struggle to figure out which one will be leading.

I hear my father let out a rumbled laugh as they trip uncoordinatedly over one another, laughing harder the more they do which makes the original task even more difficult. Perhaps she has had more wine than I originally thought. All the same I can't keep the smile from my face as her voice drifts over the crowd to my ears for a moment, as she sings along with the song being played.

I have always thought her voice one of the sweetest sounds, although perhaps, I am biased. It makes little difference.

I cannot help the twinge of jealousy I feel, as I watch another Elf I do not know, bow and offer her a hand to dance. Though, I draw comfort in the fact that while she will spend her time with them while she is happy, I know I am the one she will search for when she is not. That I will be the one she searches for when she is in desperate need of an embrace, and soothing words. It is a satisfying thought.

I have told my father that I am too tired to partake in many activities, though I admit to myself that I am going to dance, I want it to only be with Ava and that is the reason I am still sitting. Though, I suspect, my father knows. He knows everything, it's rather irritating. Especially when he is correct about feelings I have yet to fully work out on my own.

…**.**

My head feels a little fuzzy, and my laughter comes too easy, and I hope none will notice the fact that my neck and face are red. Although, I suspect, many have consumed more wine than I have so it will not matter anyways.

I can feel Legolas' eyes on me as Tzipora asks for a dance, which I accept. As usual, out of the two of us, I am the one that seems to be having more fun, and making a fool of myself. Legolas never was one for large crowds, especially now since he seems to be constantly eyes down by predatory woman who appear to think its time their prince marries. It's a small comfort knowing he is monitoring me, waiting to swoop in an assist me if ever I should need it. whether that would be chasing away Elves who have had too much to drunk and who are a little too insistent, or when finally I consume enough wine and will need help to stumble to my room.

"On a scale of 'I haven't had any wine' to 'I don't know my name anymore', how drunk are you?" Tzipora practically shouts at me, struggling to be heard over the music

I give it a moment's thought, "About 'I can't tell if everything's funny, or I just need to stop talking"

"An unacceptable place to be, so late in the evening " He shouts back, his words slurred slightly, yet I accept the cup he offers me.

"I'm not drinking until you do!" I say with a laugh, handing him another glass

"On three then!" He shouts, waiting for my nod of confirmation before he clinks his glass with mine, "One! Two! Three!"

I've played this game before, on three you swallow your drink as fast as you can, and the last on to finish gets to consume another. It is a game the Archers play sometimes, it is the game that got Legolas so drunk last time that he walked into a tree. He hasn't had much wine since the incident.

A delighted laugh tells me he finished before I did, and a soon as is set the cup down another is pressed into my hand. Which I quickly consume. The added wine seems to go start to my limbs, making them even more lethargic than they had been, and I can only guess who glossed over my eyes are at this point in time.

I feel a tug on my hand and turn to find that Threnatale had slipped her hand into both mine, and Tziporas. "Care for a dance my lady?" She asks me, pretending to bow formally and nearly pitching forward with the attempt

With a laugh that I am sure is much too loud, I bow back "I would be my honour to dance with you"

Somehow, me manage to walk away from the table we had been standing at without so much as a stumble, even as our arms are linked tightly together. The dancing part proves more difficult than walking, as we both struggle to lead, and then not lead, at the same time.

I feel another laugh bubble up from somewhere in my stomach, picturing the sight we must make right now. Apparently my laughter is infectious, and soon Threnatale's shoulders are shaking, and her high pitched laughter rings in my ears. Still, we stumble over one another, and our laughter only grows from there until we end up a dishevelled heap near the end of the circle laughing far too hard to even attempt to get up.

…**..**

Mostly everyone had gone home finally, only a few stragglers remained outdoors, mostly because they either fell asleep are were too drunk to crawl to their homes. Ava still laid sprawled on the grass with Threnatale, Tzipora, and Naream where they had collapsed sometime before in fits of laughter.

Cirdan was finally heading to bed, so wishing him goodnight I made my way over to where they were heaped on the grass, awkwardly using one another as headrests. "Still alive?" I ask them as I approach, laughing Naream opens an eye only long enough to glance at me before it drifts shut once more

"Ask us in the morning" Tzipora grunts at me, throwing an arm over his head

"Did any of you want help going in?"

There's a pause, probably because their confused brains are trying to make sense of what I just said "To much work" Naream finally gets out, and rolls over onto his back.

"Suit yourselves then" I turn my attention to Ava, who was oddly silent during the exchange "Ava?"

"Yes?"

"Ready to go in?"

"You're going to have to help me up"

I grin splits my lips, her words are still slightly slurred and she had yet to open her eyes, but still so sure of herself. Her hands raise from her sides, waiting expectantly for me to grasp them and pull her to her feet, which I do, shocked at how cold they are.

Once on her feet, she stumbles slightly and I manage to catch before she falls over, and pull her against me to keep her upright. We start forward, and she calls out behind her "Goodnight" so our friends who are still sprawled in the grass

Behind us a mumbled chorus of random vowels and sounds is the closest thing we will get to a farewell, and it brings Ava's laughter bubbling to the surface once more. I shake my head at her, but laugh with her nonetheless.

It feels good to relax for a change, and spend time with Ava that isn't when we're on patrols, even if she is rather inebriated. I feel her cold hands slide up my tunic slightly and rest on my stomach, and resist the urge to pull away the unexpected coldness. After the initial scare though, it doesn't bother me. I have long ago resigned myself to the fact I am essentially a walking blanket when she's cold.

Unexpectedly she pulls away from my grasp, and changes course, nearly falling before I can rush back to her side.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel like going in" She informs me, her bright green eyes meeting my blue for a moment, and I can't bring myself to reject her. I never really could, not if it meant her unhappiness.

"Alright" I agree, slipping my arms around her waist again, still scared she might hurt herself "Where did you want to go?"

She turns in my arms and rests her head on my shoulder, for some unknown reason. I know that if she were sober, there is no way she would be acting as such, but I can't help the small bloom of hope that perhaps she returns my feelings.

"Garden" She mumbles quietly, still no having moved from where she leans into me

"Think you can make it there?"

There's a pause, and I'm not sure if she's just ignoring me, thinking, or too tired to think and not wanting to admit it. Still, I don't push her, probably more for my sake than hers. I'm to content to have my arms wrapped around her this way, I'm not at all eager to let her go just yet.

"Only one way to find out" She finally says, pulling away form be and starting in the direction of the garden. Which, I have to admit, I'm mildly impressed she knew which direction to go.

…**.**

Cirdan and I watched from my study window, as Legolas pulls Ava to her feet and being the trek towards bed. Not many had noticed my son's lack of participation in tonight celebration, I probably would not have noted it either if it were not that the entire celebration, was in fact, for Ava. It was highly uncommon for him to remain on the sidelines for her begetting day celebrations, and at first I was confused as to why he was sitting this one out.

Though, a glance at him while he thought I wasn't looking was enough to explain everything.

His blue, hawk like eyes had hardly spent a moment resting on anybody but Ava, and it appeared he spent most of the night struggling to keep a smile on his face as his thoughts wandered, but never his eyes.

"I wonder how long it will take them to finally figure it out" Cirdan mumbles beside me, indicating to the two young elves he himself had watched grow from babies

"They're both stubborn, we might have to wait a while" I tell him, laughing as Ava changes directions and catches her chaperone off guard

It is true, both are incredibly stubborn, it's any wonder they have yet to kill one another. But this, this is a different matter entirely. Over the years I have gotten very good at gauging my sons emotions, since he seems so determined to keep them hidden and concealed from all those who would ask. And while it is easy for me to tell his love for her far outreaches the love of friends, there really is no telling how long it will take him to figure it out.

And probably at least twice that time to act on his feelings.

"I bet a silver dagger that in the next 70 years, they will come to their senses"

Unless something changes drastically, I have a feeling it will take much longer than that "Deal"

…**.**

***Whispers* **

**Reviews would be amazing. **

**Really long reviews would be even better**

**And I mean hey, if one of you want to send me a giant cheque I wouldn't object at all **


End file.
